Unexpected consequences
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry Potter thought that when he volunteered to teach the sex ed class at Hogwarts, it wouldn't have any consequences for him. But can it mean the start of something more or will it be something he will never attempt again? implied Mpreg, slash


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: yep, a new story. My plot bunny bit down again and I couldn't shake her off. Sorry for the lack of updates but my grandfather died recently and I have been so busy lately but anyway. The ideas are that there are sex ed classes at Hogwarts. Let's begin.**

**Warnings: implied mpreg quite heavily, slash of course oh yes and a major dose of fluff. **

**Title: Unexpected consequences**

**Summary: Harry Potter thought that when he volunteered to teach the sex ed class at Hogwarts, it wouldn't have any consequences for him. But can it mean the start of something more or will it be something he will never attempt again? **

"What the hell happened to you?" Tiredly Harry glanced up as he walked into his quarters. He was exhausted; his back was aching as were his feet and his stomach felt queasy. His robes hung open because at the moment he couldn't bear to have anything tight across his stomach. Even his jeans were a bit snug. Not that it was so surprising, Harry reasoned.

Severus was sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in his hand and a stack of essays before him. His lover's dark eyes were watching him before they moved over his body. One fine eyebrow rose as Severus waited for Harry to answer.

He smiled and softly said. "You know I'm teaching all the fifth years the Health class, right? Well, Minerva and Poppy came up with the brilliant idea to use a potion that creates a fake pregnancy, in both females and males. All students were required to take it and to appear pregnant for over the weekend. It is different for everybody but the symptoms are all there, movement, swelling, nausea, hormones. Every student has different symptoms."

"And you volunteered?" Severus sneered.

"Not so much as the students blackmailed me. I happened to mention to Poppy that we didn't have this in my time and the students though it wasn't fair that they were going through it and I hadn't. So I partook in the potion as well."

"And now you are _pregnant_?" Severus nearly spat out the word.

"No, not really. Like I said, it is a fake pregnancy. There is no actual foetus in there, I think at least…." Harry glanced down at his distended abdomen. His shirt was slightly tighter across his belly but Poppy had said he was around four months.

At first when the changes had taken effect Harry had felt quite giddy but that was before he had to teach all day. Right now, all he wanted to do was lie in bed or take a nice long bath.

He glanced back up at Severus. They had been together for over two years and if he was truthful, Harry had recently begun thinking of taking the next step. Perhaps getting married or even think about children. He hadn't known that wizards could get pregnant either, at least before Minerva asked him to teach the health class.

He had been lucky. Some of the students had appeared as though they were six months pregnant and some hadn't appeared pregnant at all. Harry had been unable to keep anything down today and he had buttoned up his robes over his belly, which had not been comfortable.

"You think? I believe guessing is what got you into this mess."

That unexpected comment hurt and much to his surprise Harry found himself blinking back tears. He had known that Severus would not have liked it but he had anticipated indifference and not this. All day he had been forced to listen to the younger students sniggering behind his back that he had suddenly gotten fat. Only the older years had been sympatric.

"I guess you don't like the look of me then…" He stared at his feet, still blinking back those damn tears. What was wrong with him? Normally he brushed even the most hurtful comments aside when Severus was in a snit. Now one small thoughtless comment had him in tears.

"I didn't say that." Severus answered. Harry looked back up. His lover was watching him and without a doubt Harry knew Severus had seen his reaction. Waving his wand at the stack of essays, Severus banished them to his office and then patted the spot next to him on the couch.

Moving slowly, Harry sat down carefully. Lately quick movement had triggered dizzy spells. Hands tugged at his robe and Harry allowed it to slide from his shoulders. It was removed and folded before he glanced back at Severus. The older wizard was watching him and then reached out to lay a hand on Harry's thigh before he asked.

"That bad then?"

The tears did fall then and Harry grinned. "Worse. Couldn't imagine why anybody would go through this willingly. My back and feet are killing me, I can't keep anything down and my emotions are all over the place. I'm not supposed to cry at a hurtful comment from you. It isn't who I am."

"I believe people go through this because they want to have children. It is a notion you once expressed that you shared or at least desired…" Severus smirked at Harry's look. The man really knew him to well.

"And I believe it was one that you didn't want to share."

"At the time I didn't because I didn't think that our relationship would come to a point where we were thinking of children. But that was more then a year ago, Harry. My opinion has changed, especially with this experiment and knowing what you will look like if you are pregnant." The heat in those dark eyes made Harry blush.

He glanced down and then snuggled into Severus' side. "So you do like the way I look?"

"I must say that it has appeal." Harry was satisfied with the arm that wrapped around his shoulders. He closed his eyes, finally relaxing in what felt like hours. Within a moment he was fast asleep.

Hp

Severus glanced down at the messy head that was buried into his side. He shifted a little so Harry was lying on the couch rather than sitting in a strange angle. His lover looked exhausted and pale, which was not surprising if Harry really felt as bad as he said.

His gaze drifted over the distended belly he could see hiding underneath Harry's shirt. Instead of laying a hand on it and rousing Harry, he instead carded a hand through Harry's messy hair. Harry sighed in his sleep and then snuggled in closer.

Severus smiled down at his lover. He had waited for Harry to return from teaching his class so they could go to dinner together or at least eat together but when he noticed how Harry had just short of dragged himself in, he had decided to make a new plan.

Lately Severus had been busy with his own research. Too busy to spend much time with Harry and Harry had been busy with his own classes. Tonight had been the day that they had both off in weeks and Severus had intended for it to be a night for them. He had not anticipated Harry to walk in looking pregnant. Nor had he anticipated that Harry looked so hot.

Severus moved Harry carefully so he could rise to his feet. Perhaps they could take a bath together. He would simply have to adjust his plans a little. A nice dinner for the two of them and Severus would make this night about Harry. Harry deserved a little bit of relaxation for putting up with Severus' temper for the past few weeks.

Severus would never be the first to admit he had a temper, it was not in his nature to do so but even he had to admit that he had been in a bad mood for the last few weeks. It had to do with his research about the uses of anti-venom in snake bites. He had reached an impasse and because he had been stuck he had been extremely annoyed. He had taken most of it out on Harry or he had been away shut in his lab, trying to figure out what was wrong.

He needed to make it up to his lover, that much was certain and tonight would be the perfect night to do that. It didn't have much to do with the fact that he had missed Harry, because that was another thing Severus would never admit to. Though he did have to say that as he glanced up at Harry sleeping so peaceful, it was good to have his lover around again.

He ducked into the bedroom and then moved towards the bathroom. They had shared these quarters for the better part of a year now. Before that they spend time in the dungeons or in Harry's quarters up on the sixth floor of the castle. Instead of Harry moving in with him or Severus moving in with Harry, which had let to quite a number of fights between them, Severus had simply requested new quarters.

They had eventually settled on the third floor on the lake side of the castle. The quarters were spacious with a large sitting room and two bedrooms. One side of the sitting room was filled with two desks for grading and other things that they liked to indulge in. The bathroom was in between the bedrooms and available through a door to the master bedroom and the second bedroom.

The bathroom had a large window, a shower and a large bath that was large enough for them both. That had been one of the things they had agreed on and it had been something they had both taken pleasure it.

Severus enjoyed the view for a moment before he turned on the tap to allow the bath to fill. He knew Harry liked his water hot. He added some of the lavender soap that Harry liked to use. He had to shake his head at himself when he contemplated adding candles.

_Stop being a romantic Gryffindor. Harry has been with you for two years now and he has been your lover for a good six months before that. He won't care that you have been in a snit for the past few weeks, snapping at him because your research was stuck and you could not figure out until this morning what was wrong with it. There is no reason to be extra romantic to him now, well; there is reason when there is sex involved…_

His thoughts were going around in circles and that alone showed how nervous Severus was. He shook himself sharply. Tonight would not be any different than any other night, no matter how much the box he had picked up in Diagon Alley might be on his mind.

He closed the tap and ran a hand through the water to check the temperature. It was the perfect temperature and slowly Severus nodded before he moved back towards the sitting room. Harry was still napping but when Severus shook him lightly his lover shot awake.

Blinking up sleepily up at Severus, Harry yawned and asked. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, come, I've run us a hot bath." He held out hand for Harry to take and his lover used it to pull himself up. The already messy hair was messed up even further but the green eyes shone beautifully in pleasure.

Severus enjoyed the view as Harry led the way to the bathroom. Harry turned around to look at him as he noticed the hot bath and one of his favourite's scents. "Alright, what did you do?"

"I did nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because normally you are not a romantic man. You have your moments, I will give you that but it isn't like you to be so extremely thoughtful, especially when I believe that you also mentioned dinner." Harry grinned at him and Severus shook his head.

"Sometimes I have to go out of my way to keep you around." He remarked. "Gryffindor's sadly cannot live on sarcasm alone. They need romance once in a while."

"Yeah, true, I suppose. So you aren't doing it to me because you happen to like the way I now look?" Harry grinned up at him coyly.

"It may have something to do with it." That was all Severus was going to admit to. He gestured towards the bath, inviting Harry to shed his clothes and step into it. He began setting an example by unbuttoning his own shirt when he noticed Harry pale suddenly.

His gaze snapped up to meet that of the younger man when Harry suddenly clasped a hand to his mouth and hurried to the toilet. It was on his lip to ask Harry what he was doing when Harry dropped to his knees began to retch dryly. Within a moment, Severus knew that the evening would not go as planned.

Hp

Finally done, Harry leaned back against the wall. Well he was feeling remotely better, not much because his back was protesting from being hunched over the toilet so much but at the moment his stomach was calm. Perhaps he could still salvage the evening or at least part of it.

He rose slowly, careful to keep his balance. His stomach stayed settled and Harry glanced at the bath. Apparently the scent of lavender did not agree with him. It was a shame because it was one of his favourite scents. Severus had stayed with him for a moment before leaving him alone.

This was defiantly not how he had imagined the evening, Harry decided. He ran a hand through his hair and then went to brush his teeth before moving to the sitting room. He felt wrung out. He was so tired and sore from throwing up everything he had eaten today, and that wasn't much.

Rubbing his belly and cursing Poppy for making such a life like potion, he had to stop for a moment as he stepped into the sitting room. The whole room looked different, filled with candles. Severus rose from the couch as Harry walked in.

The low coffee table was filled with plates and two glasses of either champagne or wine, Harry wasn't sure. He glanced up at Severus as the older wizard came to stand before him.

"What is all this?" He raised an eyebrow in a poor imitation of Severus but his lover merely smirked.

"Well, I had to change my plans a little bit when you decided that you would rather empty your stomach then take a bath together. You could have just said something, you know, it would also have gotten the point across." Severus fingers were on his cheek before the older wizard kissed him lightly.

"It isn't my fault! Poppy was the one who created the potion. If anyone is to blame it is her."

Severus smirked. "And what excuse are you going to use when you're pregnant with our children?"

"I will simply blame you!" Grinning up at his lover, Harry raised an eyebrow again.

"I believe that the actual preparation to get you pregnant will be quite fun indeed, or so your previous vocalisations have been when we got to that part." Severus' smirk was priceless but the heat in the dark eyes made Harry shiver. He pulled Severus' head down and kissed him deeply, groaning in disappointment when he couldn't get close enough because of his new belly.

Severus pulled him closer by wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry hissed with the pressure on his belly and he pulled back. He turned a little so he could go back to kissing Severus but the older wizard shook his head with a smile.

"Food first I think." Severus held out a hand for Harry to take and led him over to the sitting area. Instead of sitting down on the couch as Harry had expected, Severus had placed cushions on the floor and he gestured for Harry to sit down.

Harry sat down carefully; his balance had shifted slightly and moved a little bit as Severus sat next to him. The older wizard eyed him critically before he said. "Do you think you can stomach everything?"

Harry glanced around the table. There was bread with soup, rice and curry and treacle tart for dessert. All his favourite things were here and Harry grinned.

"Oh, I do. Are you planning on spoiling me tonight?" Severus merely inclined his head but Harry could see the faint pink in Severus' high cheekbones.

"There is a reason that I have planned this night, yes and no, it is not to make it up to you for something I have done. I just thought that it would be nice to spend some time together and have a proper chance to talk to one another without students or colleagues getting in the way." Severus' manner was a little bit nervous but it only endeared him all the more to Harry.

"Thank you, Severus, it looks lovely." He smiled at his lover and Severus nodded. Severus busied himself with putting food on their plates and it gave Harry time to think.

In some cases the words the future would have him nervous but with Severus he had learned that thinking about the future was alright and even acceptable. For years he had not dared to think about his future, especially with Voldemort but with Severus he found himself looking forward to the future.

At the start of their relationship they had not even dared to think about the next month but with slow steps they had both relaxed and found themselves comfortable with one another.

He nodded and accepted the plate Severus gave him. He waited until Severus had served himself before he took a bite. The soup was excellent and he told Severus as much.

"I'm glad that you like it. The house elves were worried that they may not have gotten your favourite take out right."

"After the day I have had, I would have settled for salt crackers if they had made me feel better."

"Harry, when exactly did you drink this potion?"

"The class was first thing this morning. The first hour was the Gryffindor and Slytherin and it was the Gryffindor's who manipulated me into drinking the potion. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class were the lucky ones because by then I was feeling alright and my temper had not started to resemble yours."

"I always said that you had to show more authority in class and not allow the students to walk all over you. I had thought by now that I taught you at least that much."

"I think that the students were blaming the fake pregnancy hormones instead of your influence." Harry raised his glass of water and took a sip. The curry and rice had been very good as well and Harry leaned back against the couch as he contemplated the dessert.

"And by Monday you will be back to normal." Severus put their plates away and took a sip of his wine as he regarded Harry. His lover's face was a mask and Harry could not guess what Severus was thinking. His tone revealed nothing but Harry took another sip of water to buy himself time.

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and ran a hand over his belly before he glanced up. "Like I said earlier today and you very well know, is that I do want children. I was not aware however that I could carry them myself. Though I suppose that only time will tell if I actual like to carry them by the time Monday comes around. Perhaps I will be so sick by then I will be glad to finish it." He grinned.

"There is a likely chance that Poppy and Minerva wanted to give the students the best information possible by allowing them to experience as many different symptoms as possible. You may not experience the same symptoms when you are pregnant."

"Do you want children then?" It was a bit sudden but Harry was curious. He glanced up at Severus as the other man said.

"For years it has been a vague desire to have children, sometime in the future. Being around students all day does not influence the desire to have any, I must say but seeing you like this, despite the surprise of it, it brings that future suddenly a lot closer. I can actually see myself having children in the near future, or impregnating you." Severus smirked but the dark eyes were brutally honest.

Harry glanced down at the table as he answered. "You would like for me to carry them."

"Only if you want to. Harry. Though I must say that looking at you like this, it has a certain appeal." Harry glanced down when Severus placed a hand on his belly, caressing it slowly. He glanced up through his fringe as Severus leaned in and whispered. "You are beautiful like this, Harry."

"You are just saying that because you don't want me to burst into tears or get angry at you. I do have some control over my emotions, Severus."

"If I wanted to you to burst into tears I would simply have given you this and awaited your reaction." Harry stared at the velvet box that was suddenly set before him. He glanced up with a questioning glance but Severus didn't say anything. He merely gestured for Harry to open it.

Suddenly feeling nervous, Harry took a deep breath and opened the box with trembling fingers. He gasped at the silver band that was sitting in the middle. His gaze flew up and Severus took the box from him. His lover held out the ring before he said. "Harry, I told you that tonight I had something special in mind and for days I have wrecked my brains in thinking of a proper way to do this but for us there is no proper way so I am asking you this. Will you do me the honour of becoming my bond mate?"

Much to his embarrassment Harry could feel the tears gathering in his eyes as he nodded wordlessly. He didn't know what to say as the ring was placed on his finger. He merely grinned up at Severus, happy tears standing in his eyes.

"So, shall we have a go at impregnating you?"

Within a moment Harry grinned and pulled a surprised Severus to him to kiss the Potions Master senseless.

Hp

Severus bit back a moan as he pulled back from the kiss. Harry was enthusiastic today; it was not every day that his beloved was so bold. He pulled Harry into his lap, kissing the younger wizard deeply. Harry murmured deeply in his throat and Severus bit down gently.

His hands weren't idle either as they sought to relieve Harry of his clothing. The shirt went first and Severus pulled back to feast his eyes on Harry. His lover's dark hair was even more untamed then normal but the green eyes were aglow with arousal. His eyes moved down Harry's chest and he stopped at the small bulge that had appeared.

Carefully he placed a hand there and caressed the enlarged skin gently. He could only imagine what Harry would look like if he carried Severus' child. Harry's breathing caught and Severus glanced up sharply. He smirked as he remarked.

"A little bit sensitive, are we?"

Harry merely chewed on his lip and then said. "Please, can we make this fast? I have a sudden urge for you, Severus. I need you inside of me, now!"

"Must be all those pregnancy hormones that are coursing through your system, arousing you at the most inappropriate times." He leaned in to tease the tender flesh of Harry's throat, gently biting down and kissing it before he licked his way back up.

Harry was whitening against him, his arms tightly around Severus as he shook in his lap. Severus groaned softly, his erection being rubbed deliciously against Harry's jeans covered arse. He began to tug at the other man's belt before he undid the button Harry's fly.

"I'm sure there is a spell for that." Harry whispered in his ear, licking the outer shell and making Severus lose focus for a long moment. Severus refocused back on his task and said.

"There is even a spell to prepare you so you can ride me but that does not mean that I do not like the actual preparation better." Severus whispered back.

"Please, Severus…" Harry's throaty whisper and the heated kiss that was shared between them made Severus realize just how much Harry needed him. He glanced up into green beautiful eyes before he said.

"Very well then." Holding Harry to him, Severus took out his wand and wordlessly cast the necessary charms. He groaned softly at the skin to skin contact. It felt better then with clothes, he knew that much.

Harry was slick and ready for him; he knew that much as he helped Harry steady himself.

"I think it would be easier and more comfortable if you turned around. Don't worry, I'll guide you!" Harry nodded at him and then turned around. Severus' hands on his hips guided the younger male down on his cock.

His erection nudged against Harry's stretched and slick entrance and then he was inside the tight heat that was his lover. He groaned as Harry lowered himself fully on his cock and then began to move. His hand shifted to hold Harry's belly as they lost themselves in the rhythm.

He felt connected to Harry and he kissed Harry shoulder and then Harry threw back his head. He kissed Severus' deeply and Severus growled appreciatively in the back of his throat.

His other hand found Harry's cock and he began to pump it in time with the snapping of his hips. He trusted into Harry fully, groaning softly as Harry cried out loudly.

One more tug and Harry came with a cry. His lover's orgasm send Severus over the edge as well and he filled Harry up. He caught Harry as the younger male slumbered wearily down against him. Stroking the sweaty dark hair away from Harry's brow and dropping a kiss there, Severus smiled as Harry drifted off.

Hp

Harry woke up feeling secure and warm. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced around. They were in bed and he frowned. That was not where he had fallen asleep, he knew that for sure. He remembered that he and Severus had sex in the living room and then he must have drifted off.

He shot up, had Severus carried him to the bedroom? But surely, no, surely the Potions Master wouldn't do that. He wouldn't just levitate Harry into the bedroom….

An arm around his waist prevented him from shooting up like he wanted to and Harry flopped back on the bed. He relaxed against Severus who was curled around him. His lover's hand was resting against the fake pregnancy bulge and Harry smiled in knowing how right that hand felt there.

Was he really ready for children? He always wanted them, even before he discovered he was gay. He was a godfather and while he enjoyed watching after Teddy, it would be something different when he had children of his own.

He was ready for them. In the past few years, ever since returning to Hogwarts to teach, Harry had rebuilt a life for himself. The steady relationship between him and Severus was enough to convince him of that and especially the question that had been asking of him, confirming the idea further.

He relaxed into the arm around his waist, glancing over his shoulder. Severus was fast asleep, his face relaxed. Harry smiled.

His life was a pretty good one. He had found somebody who loved him unconditionally and who wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry. And perhaps in the future they would have children of their own, or there would be more moments that they spend lying like this, only then with a real child.

"You are thinking extremely loud for such an early morning." Severus grumbled softly behind him.

"And here I thought that you could not read my mind." He turned around in Severus' arm and Severus moved to accommodate him.

"I cannot but it is only obvious what you are thinking by the way that you keep rubbing against me." Severus yawned and then settled in to watch Harry with alert dark eyes.

"And what was I thinking about?"

"Have another go at practising to impregnate you." Harry grinned and leaned in to kiss his lover.

"Temping but no."

"It is a shame but I know of an excellent method to change your mind." Severus kissed Harry deeply before moving to lightly kiss his neck. It had always been an arousing spot for Harry and he shivered.

"Severus, I have not yet recovered from last night."

That was enough to make the other wizard pull back immediately. Severus glanced at him. "Was I too rough last night?"

"No, it was perfect but my back is hurting a little." Harry cuddled into Severus. Severus turned on his back, pulling Harry with him and content, Harry rested his head against Severus' chest.

"So, you said that you will stay like this until Monday?" Feeling Harry nod against his chest, Severus continued. "And you are still sure that you want children?"

"Well, despite how bad I'm feeling, if you continue to take such excellent care of me, then I think I would yes. If you want them of course."

"As I have said before, I can see the appeal when you carry them. But yes, to answer your question, I do see a future with children in it." Severus' soft voice was soft and private and Harry smiled as he kissed his lover again.

"Then perhaps we should practise some more." Severus didn't need to be told twice.

Hp

The weekend flew by in a flurry of love making, conversation and marking. To Harry it couldn't have been more perfect. It had been spend between the two of them and that was always nice to spend time with Severus.

Monday morning came around early but for Harry it was a day to sleep in. Severus hadn't woken him and Harry had slept until 9. The moment he had woken up, he had realized something was different. Glancing down at himself, he immediately knew what.

The potion had ended, allowing him to go back to his normal, thin self. Taking a quick shower, Harry finished getting ready before he, instead of going to the Great Hall for the last of breakfast, went to Severus' classroom.

The bell had just ringed and Harry knew Severus had a free period after his first class. And Harry had plans for that free period. He knocked on the door, feeling a little bit nervous. The deep voice bade him to enter and Harry opened the door, stepping inside and closing and locking the door behind him.

Severus' sharp gaze flew up though it softened slightly as he saw Harry. Crossing the distance between them quickly, Harry pressed himself against Severus. The older wizard held him and allowed him one kiss.

"What has gotten into you?" Severus murmured softly as he pulled Harry close.

"I was thinking, perhaps you." Harry raised a hopeful glance. Severus smirked as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"You want to practise then to try to impregnate you?"

"Yes, as much practise as we can." And as Harry cleared away Severus' desk, he knew that they would have a lot of fun trying and perhaps in the end they would be rewarded with children but if they were not, Harry was content so spend the rest of his life with his Potions Master.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
